starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Whose Side Are You On?
is the second episode of the sixth season and the 50th overall episode of Power. Short Summary Tommy lays low after his mustang is riddled with bullets. Tensions run high with Ghost and Jason. Tommy enlists LaKeisha to help with his business. Tasha confronts Ghost about Terry Silver. Full Summary James watches on as Tommy's car is towed away. Once the truck is gone, he heads into the building. Jason tells him it was a big assault on his organization. James, at gunpoint, says it was a family matter. Jason says his personal matters are costing him time and money. James doesn't want to go to war over this. Jason agrees to that but sets $100,000 every two weeks as a condition for him not to retaliate. Otherwise, he will kill James himself. Tommy is dropped off by an Uber driver. He calls Tariq and thanks him for setting that up. He'll explain about his own car later. After the call, Brayden comes in with a customer for Tariq. The guy's willing to overpay, but Tariq throws him out. Tariq then tells Brayden he'll have to handle the sales. He throws him a bag and tells him to charge $30 a pill so he can keep 10. James shows up at Joe's place and tells him he killed Tommy. He needs an alibi, but Joe was with the new U.S. Attorney. Tasha's not an option. Since there were no witnesses but other bad guys, Joe thinks they can cover his tracks. James feels bad but he had no choice. He lost his brother and Angela in three days. Joe warns him not to go to Angela's funeral. James is going. Joe says he better bring Tasha. Moments later, someone drops by to inform Joe he's been served. He's given a notice to appear. His cokehead ex is fighting for custody. Tommy gathers his crew to tell them he's dead, so they need to keep their mouths shut. He orders everyone to gather their stuff and move out. He makes Black Grimace give him a ride. While on their way to Tasha, Blanca informs Jerry that Paz approved the autopsy request. Jerry's sure Ghost didn't leave any physical evidence. Blanca wants to turn Tasha, but Jerry reminds her they are only there to ask about Terry Silver. Tasha opens the door to her hotel room. They inform her they are looking into Terry's disappearance. She last saw him the morning before his scheduled appearance in court. She uses attorney-client privilege to keep the nature of their conversation private. She goes to close the door, but Blanca asks about the death of Angela. Tasha calls it a tragedy and closes the door. As they walk off, Blanca insists Tasha knows about both Terry and Angela. She wants to put a tail on her, but Terry thinks Warner won't approve. Paz is cleaning out her sister's office. Cooper comes in and stops her from taking a government-issued tablet. He informs her they put a freeze on Angela's benefits. The unclear nature of Angela's alliances create some complications. Paz thinks Cooper's had it in for Angela ever since she was promoted over him. He better get to work on arresting James, which is the only reason she gave him permission for the autopsy. Paz then realizes she can't afford to pay for the funeral. Cooper is sure they'll get things sorted out soon. He asks her to keep her eye out for things that might help with the case. James, Tasha, and their lawyers are meeting. Tasha hired a forensic accountant and discovered that James has accounts that aren't covered by their prenup. James says he cleared out those accounts to honor Raina. Tasha yells he should've been more worried about protecting her. Tasha announces she's going back to Green and she demands half of everything. The arbitrator says the prenup clearly states that Tasha gets nothing if she initiates a divorce. After the meeting, Tasha confronts James without the lawyers and tells him that all she's asking for is for their kids. He replies he's already giving her money for the kids, but she says it's not enough. But since he hasn't been putting their kids first lately, she's not surprised. He says everything he does is for their kids. She throws his affair with Angela in his face. He then asks her to go to Angela's funeral with him. If not, he might go away for her murder and she'll be left without a dime anyway. Also, if they find out Angela and Tasha were working together, she might become a suspect, too. They need to present a united, innocent front. Tasha concedes, but in return, she asks him to stay away from Tommy in order not to cause their kids even more pain. He promises he'll stay away. Cooper is meeting with Lindsay. Since Joe has made an agreement that protects him from consequences from his previous crimes, they need something new. Cooper wants to place a bug in Joe's house, like in Elisa Marie's backpack. Lindsay says that won't happen if she's not allowed to see her daughter. Cooper offers to smooth things over in court, but she doesn't need their help. All she needs is a job. Cooper says the government won't hire her given her history. All she needs is a recommendation from this office. Cooper likes where this is going. He brings out a unicorn keychain for Elisa Marie's backpack. While Cash is watching TV, LaKeisha is preparing dinner with Tommy by her side. He tells her they're going back to business as usual now. Ghost is the only loose end. He can't kill Ghost since it'll hurt Tasha and the kids, but Keisha points out Ghost didn't care about her and Cash. A knock at the door causes Keisha to worry it's the cops. She sends Cash to his room, but it's just Tasha, who's looking for Tommy. Keisha shows her he's inside and then closes the door on her. She tells Tommy they are done with the St. Patricks. Tommy wants to go over the business, but she's not in the mood. As she goes to check on Cash, Tommy sets up a meeting with Tasha for tomorrow. Tariq finds his father in his dorm room. Tariq realizes someone else is dead. James explains he had to kill Tommy because he had been aiming for him when he killed Angela. He claims he has no idea why Tommy was after him. Tariq claims he has to study and ignores his father, who leaves. Tommy and Cash are gaming together when Tariq calls him. Tariq pieced together that Ghost did something to Tommy's car. Tommy's glad he kept the secret. Tariq thought they were family. Not anymore, Tommy says. Tariq says he's got the drop now, but he asks Tommy to let him know first if he's going to take a shot. Tommy agrees to that. James meets up with Rashad shortly before a press conference. Rashad asks him if he killed Angela. James swears he did not. He claims he has no idea who did. Rashad is sorry for his loss, but he's not going down with him. James says they are on the same page. Tommy and Tasha are meeting up in a car. He informs her about the Tariq stuff. Tasha is starting to wonder if it's better to have Ghost alive are not. She tells him about the divorce arbitration. He makes sure she knows she can always come to him for money. She thinks LaKeisha won't be down. If Ghost were dead, at least she and the kids are his beneficiaries. She's not sure what she's saying. He ignores another call from LaKeisha. Tommy says she freaked out when she thought the cops had come for her. Tasha says Keisha just needs to know she's taken care of. Tommy should get her something nice. He lights up a joint, but she tells him he can't do that here. They're car shopping. Paz has picked out a dress for Angela in her apartment. She goes through some stuff and finds the burner phone. She sends a text asking Jamie to meet. The reply reads "Where?" Joe and Lindsay are in court. Joe thinks she has no ground to modify the arrangement since she has no job. Lindsay wonders if that's the same level of attention he pays to their daughter. She reveals she has been offered a job at Cravath. Joe thinks it's impossible. Lindsay reminds him she beat him at law review board before he got her hooked on cocaine. Lindsay also brings to light Joe's criminal ties that extend beyond his clients. The Judge wants to hear from Elisa Marie. Since she's here, the judge wants to reconvene in five minutes in her chambers. The judge introduces herself to Elisa Marie and explains why they're here. Joe wants to leave so his daughter can answer honestly, but she tells him to stay. Elisa Marie starts crying. Joe agrees to share custody and comforts her. Paz is surprised when Tasha shows up instead of Jamie. Paz wants to hear the entire truth or she's going to the feds with the phone. Tasha says she and Angela were both offered deals, so they were working together to keep them all out of jail. She admits she and Angela had their problems, but in the end, she came through for her. Tasha offers to give her any help she needs. Paz wants to go to the police, but Tasha points out that it implicates Angela in a criminal conspiracy, which means no life insurance and benefits. Paz wonders why Angela risked everything. Tasha hopes Paz makes better decisions than her sister did. As Tasha walks off, she texts Tommy that they may need damage control regarding Paz. Blanca comes up and tells her that cell tower evidence actually puts the two of them at his apartment the day he disappeared, instead of at her hotel room. Tasha admits they were having sex in his garage, which she hid given her marriage, but she swears he was fine when she left. Blanca asks if there's anyone else with a reason to get rid of him. Rashad finishes his announcement that he's running for governor. A reporter asks about James' role in this campaign. Rashad says he let them use his space today and that's it. Another reporter asks about Angela's death's influence on Rashad's projects. He's only answering questions about his campaign. One of his constituents stands up and asks about his plan regarding employment. Rashad starts answering, but the man is out for James. James steps in and says they all have things in their past they are not proud of. James forces Rashad to step back from the mic and says he worked hard to overcome his limitations. They share a vision to make this community a place of opportunities. That's why they partnered up for the Queens Child Project. He claims they worked on the speech together to share their mission with the audience and rally their support. Rashad confronts James in the now empty club. James says he gave the people what they wanted and it served Rashad, too. Rashad asks James where he was last night. He doesn't want to be dragged down. James insists he's got nothing to worry about. Tommy is hiding across the street from Truth. He wants to make a move when James exits, but he's pulled into a van before he can do so. Tommy discovers Jason is behind it. Jason says he has changed his mind as it would put too much heat on the organization. If he discovers that Tommy continues his pursuit, he's cutting off the drug supply. Tommy says he can't have his crew sell his product, because it'll lead to Ghost finding out he's still alive. Jason offers him protection at a charge. Tommy agrees, but Jason says he'll pull his men and let Ghost kill him if Tommy's late with any of his business. Tasha drops by the penthouse to ask James if he followed her to Terry's garage. She knows he killed Terry so he better hope there are no cameras in there. He says same goes for her. She tells him he has taken away her life and that he has no right to also take away her happiness and future. Tasha says he's going to have to pay her to keep her mouth shut. The fact that he's already paying everything to prevent Jason from killing him sounds like a him problem. He concedes but warns her to stay out of his house. Brayden has sold all the pills. There's one issue though: a girl demanded to meet Tariq or she's going to turn them in. Tommy comes home to Keisha. He tells her he wants to give her everything in the world, but that comes with a certain responsibility. He then gives her the handbag he bought. She realizes he's been talking to Tasha. He says he can only talk to her about some things. She starts kissing him and tells him to stop talking to Tasha. He can talk to her about everything from now on. Tariq drops by Effie's room. She tells him not to ruin it for the other five black kids on campus. She knows Brayden is too dumb for all this. Tariq swears he'll never get caught. Effie says they're here to escape that kind of life. She tells him to be better. He knows she works at the bookstore. He figures she's here on a scholarship and scraping to get by, so he offers her a job that pays more for less hours. She knows where to find him if she wants to talk. Rashad's assistant managed to track down Will Robertson, the man from the press conference. Rashad has dug up that Will was sent to prison for a minor misdemeanor, which is why it's been so hard for Will to find a job. Rashad could use his skills to do some research on James. Rashad and Will shake hands on it. Once Will is gone, Rashad turns to Derek and asks how Will managed to get in yesterday. It's his job to prevent thing like that. Derek says stuff happens. He knows Rashad can't fire him because he knows too much. Rashad then punches him in the gut and the face. He has to attend a funeral now, so they'll be working late. He tells Derek to man up for the governor race and leaves. James has gotten dressed for the funeral. He puts the whale keychain in his pocket. Paz is talking to Angela's coffin. She wonders if Angela was trying to get Ghost or help him. Paz's son comes in with the funeral director, who informs her that the funeral expenses have been covered. It was not by a man named James St. Patrick. Paz asks for a few more minutes with her sister. She sits down and calls Cooper to ask if the benefits were processed. He says not yet, but adds she will reimbursed for the funeral expenses. The sooner the St. Patrick case is wrapped up, the sooner that'll happen, so he hopes she found something to help. She looks at the burner phone in her hand and says no. She texts Tasha to thank her. She then slips the phone into the coffin. She tells Angela her secret will be buried with her. James and Tasha are on their way to the funeral. She states she's doing this for herself. Cooper stands with Steve Tampio. It's going to be hard to keep the case against Alicia together now that Angela's gone. Andre Coleman is their star witness and they have him in custody. If he finds out Angela is dead, he might recant before his testimony tomorrow. As the funeral starts, Cooper finds Tameika. She's back in the private sector. She hopes that the task force works out, or this will all be on him. Paz is presented with the flag from Angela's coffin. Tameika says every one of their CI's was killed. She asks if they're looking into who got Teresi. Cooper says they all know who killed everyone. James and Tasha then join the crowd. Tasha shares a brief look with Paz, who still can't hide her disdain for James. The funeral director reads a prayer, after which the coffin is covered with roses. James can't believe his eyes when Tommy walks up to Paz and tells her to put the word out if she ever needs anything. After he and Tommy stare at one another, James asks Tasha if she knew he was alive. "Yep," she says. Effie shows up at Tariq's room. He needs someone more discreet than Brayden, so she's in. He invites her in for a game of chess. Lindsay has shown Elisa Marie the keychain. She likes it, so Lindsay puts it on her backpack. She activates the bug inside. Tommy's quizzing LaKeisha on facts about the business. She knows her stuff. He got her earrings. This time, he picked them out himself. They share a kiss. Tasha and Yasmine arrive in an empty apartment. She shows her daughter to her new room. James is confronting Jason about lying to him about Tommy. Jason says a dead distro is bad for business. James says he has to kill Tommy and he needs to know that he and Jason won't have a problem when he does. Jason agrees but only if Ghost replaces Tommy as his distro. James says he's out of the drug game and he has no desire to get back in. Jason says it's the price he has to pay for killing Tommy. Dre is working out in the front of the TV. He learns about Angela's death on the news. Jerry comes in and tells him to pack up his stuff. They're moving him because he's testifying tomorrow. After that, he'll never see New York again. As predicted by Steve, Dre begins to doubt his decision. Cast Main Cast *Omari Hardwick as James 'Ghost' St. Patrick *Lela Loren as Angela Valdes (credit only) *Naturi Naughton as Tasha St. Patrick *Joseph Sikora as Tommy Egan *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Ramona Garrity (credit only) *Rotimi Akinosho as Andre Coleman *Alani "La La" Anthony as LaKeisha Grant *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Sergeant Blanca Rodriguez *Mike Dopud as Jason Micic *Michael J. Ferguson as 2-Bit *Jerry Ferrara as Joe Proctor *Evan Handler as Jacob Warner (credit only) *Shane Johnson as Cooper Saxe *Michael Rainey Jr. as Tariq St. Patrick *Larenz Tate as Councilman Rashad Tate Guest Starring *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Paz Valdes Co-Starring *Nicholas Avenue as Luke *Quincy Tyler Bernstine as Tameika Robinson *Ari Butler as Derek Haynes *Amaya Carr as Yasmine St. Patrick *Bern Cohen as Funeral Director *Mattea Conforti as Elisa Marie Proctor *Serge Didenko as Radomir *Ty Jones as SAC Jerry Donovan *Alix Lapri as Effie *Amanda Brooke Lerner as Arbitrator *Ivica Marc as Drago *Avery Mason as Black Grimace *Gianni Paolo as Brayden *Evan Parke as Will Robertson *Bobby Potts as Uber Driver *David Riley as Process Server *Johnny Rivera as Roberto *Denim Roberson as Cash Grant *Kevin Rodriguez as Junior *Richard Ryker as Steve Tampio *Michiko Sasaki as May Jeffries *Omar Scroggins as Spanky *Perry Strong as Nathan Lee *Joy Sudduth as Judge Julia Waters *Danielle Thorpe as Lindsay Proctor *Jaime Tirelli as Nestor Valdes *Cathleen Trigg as Reporter #2 *Chris Wendelken as Reporter #1 *Rachel York as Tina Schulman Criminal and Legal Notes Music Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 1.07 million viewers. Gallery Quotes :James: Tasha, did you know Tommy was alive? :Tasha: Yep. Category:Power Episodes Category:Power S6 Episodes